Urban Legend
by sennen karasu
Summary: Un monde au-dessus, un monde en-dessous et une histoire aux accents de conte de fée dans un univers technologique...
1. L'être au coeur des Ténébres

**Pour lever les flous laissés par le résumé, il s'agit d'une histoire dont le cadre spatio-temporel est le futur un peu high-tech et dans lequel j'essaye de retranscrire une histoire avec les personnages issus de tous les épisodes de la saga Legend Of Zelda. Je sais, c'est pas gagné...**

**Disclamer: aucun personnage ne m'appartient (bien évidemment) et je ne pense pas en ajouter de nouveaux. **

**

* * *

**

**Acte1 Scéne1: L'être au coeur des Ténébres**

Le soleil se levait au-dessus de la ville tentaculaire d'Hyrule, innondant le haut des gratte-ciel de lumiére tandis que leurs fondations resteraient plongeés dans les ténébres infinies des sous-sols qui s'étendaient sous la surface habitable. Cette ville-monde s'étendait sur des milliers de kilométres de superficie et une bonne dizaine au-dessus du sol insalubre peuplé de créatures hostiles aux formes de vie de la surface. La formation d'un sol artificiel avait été une nécessité pour la survie des hyliens, humanoïdes pourvus de longues oreilles, des gorons, être massifs ressemblant à des rochers vivants, des zoras, créatures amphibie à l'aspect d'humanoïdes pourvus d'extrémité palmées, des kokiris, êtres sylvain à l'apparence infantile, et des watararas, créature résultant du croisement entre l'humanoïde et diverses variétées d'oiseaux, et il avait requis tout le savoir technologique et magique que ces races possédaient. Depuis, prés de mille ans s'étaient écoulés et c'est peuplades avaient évolué dans une voix technologique, reléguant la magie aux contes de fées et aux légendes. Maintenant, la maitrise du déplacement aérien avait peu à peu entrainé la mise au banc des watararas, la possibilité d'utiliser des exo-squelettes ou des robots remettait en question l'intéret de l'existence même des gorons. Car Hyrule était devenu une cité ou l'inutile n'avait pas sa place et retournait dans le Monde des Ténébres du sous-sol. De ce fait, les hyliens surtout avaient fait en sorte de devenir indispensable en prennant la meilleur place sociale, celle de l'autorité. Ils gouvernaient, ils surveillaient et ils géraient la ville. Certains s'élevaient même physiquement au-dessus de leurs congénéres, comme le faisait Onox ou bien le groupe Delamort, dont le siége social s'élevait au nord de la ville, dans une série de gratte-ciel aux vitres sombres comme la suie et que l'on nommait "la montagne Delamort".

Mais pour l'heure, la levée du soleil signifiait le début du boulot pour les habitants des secteurs périphériques d'Hyrule, y compris celui d'Ordon. Dans une chambre sous les toits d'un logement social, comportant un salon-cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain-wc, un jeune homme blond se réveillait. A la lueur du jour naissant dans un grand lit qui emcombrait l'essentiel de l'espace de la piéce, il se leva en s'ettirant et jetta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir le dos nue à l'épiderme sombre à moitié couvert par une longue chevelure rousse terne d'une jeune femme et le corps allongé à l'envers d'un autre garçon au cheveux châtain et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon vert. Le jeune homme blond siffla doucement pour essayer de réveiller ses compagnons de nuit, mais tout deux semblaient avoir un sommeil de plomb. Il réiterra la chose à plusieur reprise, avant de lâcher un profond soupir bien sentit et de prendre une grande inspiration.

-DEBOUT, LES BOULETS!

L'effet ne fut pas aussi efficace que le jeune homme l'aurait espéré, seul son compagnon châtain avait réellement réagi en exécutant un saut retourné qui le fit passer du dos sur le ventre, puis en cherchant de son regard clos avant de laisser choir à nouveau sa tête dans les draps, laissant son postérieur ostensiblement levé comme une colline. La jeune femme maugréa un "Ta gueule, Sheik" et se comptenta de resserer sa position foetal. Le dénommé Sheik jugea que le probléme n'était plus de son ressort, leva les bras en signe de rédition et se dirigea vers la porte en longeant le mur. Le salon-cuisine était un grand dépotoir de vêtement soit usés, soit sales et qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans la piéce. Dans un coin, se tenaient trois fauteuils rembourés autour d'une table ronde basse avec trois paires de lunettes opaques posées dessus, tandis que le reste de l'endroit ne comportait que des sac poubelles vomissant plus ou moins son lot de vêtements, d'affaires diverses ou de déchets. La partie cuisine de l'endroit était incroyablement propre et dégagée comparé au reste de l'espace et Sheik s'y dirigea d'un pas tranquille pour mettre à chauffer une vielle cafetiére en inox et mit deux morceaux de pain de mie rassi dans le grille pain magnétique usée jusqu'au chargeur solaire. Ceci fait, il retourna dans la partie salon et piocha quelques effets au hasard des sacs avant de prendre le couloir qui sortait de la piéce et amenait à la porte d'entrée, mais il bifurqua directement sur la porte de droite qui donnait accés à la salle de bain-wc. Là, il se plaça devant le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds dont une large méche couvrait l'oeil gauche et il fit couler de l'eau pour s'asperger le visage, aprés quoi il enfila un jean un t-shirt blanc avec un chandail bleu-gris sans manche et enroula une écharpe créme autour de son cou jusqu'à son nez . Quand il resortit, son compagnon châtain tentait avec difficulté de se servir une tasse de café en ayant les yeux encore collés, mais sa tentative tourna court quand le liquide bouillant se versa sur son caleçon et son contenu.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis d'être un minimum éveillé avant de prendre ton café, Link? lui lança Sheik alors que le châtain courrait en direction de la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme profita de l'absence de ses colocataires pour prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner en regardant les informations matinales à l'aide d'une paire de lunette opaque qui faisait office de télévision. Aprés un temps, Link ressortit de la salle de bain, prit à son tour quelques vêtements avant de retourner dans la piéce étroite. Quelques secondes plus tard, un juron retentit dans la chambre à coucher et le bruit de pas de courses suivirent, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre la jeune femme rousse enroulée dans les draps du lit.

-Vous auriez pu me réveiller! Je vais être à la bourre!

-On va tous être à la bourre, souligna Sheik.

Sans prêter attention à la réponse, elle saisit quelques affaires à la volée, une trousse de toilettes posées contre l'angle avant le couloir, et se précipita vers la salle de bain, dont elle ouvrit la porte. S'ensuivit un moment de blanc avant que la voix aigüe de la jeune femme raména Sheik dans l'appartement qui s'emplit soudain d'une quantité impressionnante de jurons typiquemment qualificatif d'un pervers sexuel. La rousse ressortit dans le couloir en claquant la porte de la salle de bain et en menaçant son utilisateur de terrible représailles si il ne se pressait pas.

-Ca t'apprendra à de déshabiller avant d'être dans la salle de bain, lança Sheik à la jeune femme.

-Hein? fit cette derniére en posant son regard d'ambre sur son interlocuteur. C'est lui qui était à poil!

Sheik la fixa d'un oeil inexpressif, mais d'une façon qui traduisait son exaspération.

-Ce serait pas à Link de se plaindre dans ce cas? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Non. En tant que femme, je ne peux pas être accusé de voyeurisme. Il faut préserver l'image.

Le jeune homme porta sa main à son front qu'il frotta à plusieurs reprises avant de déclarer.

-Tu me fatigues de bon matin, Naboru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Link ressortit, vêtu d'un jean un peu ample et d'une chemise blanche qui dépassait de dessous sous sweat vert à longue capuche, et annonça que la place était libre.

-T'en as mis du temps! s'emporta Naboru en reposant vivement sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Et ensuite on dit que c'est les filles qui mettent vingt plombes à se préparer?

Elle se précipita à la salle de bain et Sheik eu un haussement de sourcils, tandis que Link, encore endormis, tentait de poser ses lévres sur le rebord de sa tasse, sans grand succés. Tout deux n'échangérent pas beaucoups de mots, Sheik préférant retourner à ses informations qui annonçaient une attaque terroriste contre la société Delamort, alors que le châtain prennait un casque audio et lançait la dernier piste musicale de son groupe préféré, Fairy Deusea. Finalement, Naboru ressortit toute pouponnée, d'un maquillage que Sheik ne manqua pas de qualifier de "vulgaire", aprés vingt minutes en arborant un haut rose avec une veste en cuir rouge par dessus et un court short en jean, laissant à tous ses charmes corporel une libre expression aux yeux de tous. Ses longs cheveux cramoisis coiffés en une queue de cheval décrivaient un ample arc au-dessus de son dos maintenue ainsi par une bague de contre-gravitation. Les trois amis se dirigérent enfin vers la porte d'entrée où chacun enfila sa paire de chaussure, des bottes hautes pour Naboru et des chaussures basses pour les garçons, avant de sortir. Une fois dans le couloir de l'étage, Sheik jeta un regard à son portable pendant que Link fermait avec ses clefs, constata leur retard et le trio se mit aussi tôt à courir à toute blinde dans les couloirs et les escaliers afin d'arriver rapidement en bas de l'immeuble.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je suis déjà à la dech', j'ai pas envie de perdre mon emploi, lança la blond.

Il récupéra une planche renforcées par des éléments en métal à la consigne et elle se mit à planer au-dessus du sol quand il l'y jeta. Il y pris place dessus, adressa un salut en portant deux doigts à son front et donnant un mouvement de poignet pour les faire basculer en avant. Link le lui rendit et Naboru fit un hochement de tête.

-A ce soir, dit-il en donnant une impulsion à sa planche qui s'éloigna rapidement.

A son tour, Link récupéra un véhicule à la consigne, plus imposant, une sorte de moto monocycle dont l'aspect s'apparentait un peu à une aile . Il l'enfourcha, ouvrit le petit casier situé sous le guidon de pilotage et y prit une paire de lunettes d'aviateur qu'il commença à enfiler quand Naboru s'éclaicit ostenciblement la gorge.

-Moi aussi, je vais être en retard à mon boulot et si je perds mon emploi, c'est vous qui allez avoir plus à payer avec le loyer.

-Notre retard est en grande partie dû au fait que mademoiselle est une assidue de la grâce-mat', donc tu vas te t'expliquer comme une grande avec ton patron...

-S'il te plaaaîîît, supplia-t-elle en se penchant sur lui, permettant au décoleter de son haut de laisser voir en surface ses atouts fort avantageux.

Pour autant, Link la regardait droit dans ses yeux d'ambres si hypnotiseurs et finit par pousser un profond soupir en lui tendant la paire de lunettes.

-Tu es chou quand tu veux, lui dit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue et en montant derriére lui. Et puis, si ta patronne te fait une remarque, tu la dragouille un peu et le tour est joué.

-C'est pas aussi simple que sa la vie, Naboru.

La jeune femme lui pris les joues entre ses mains et lui fit pencher de force la tête en arriére. Ils se fixérent un temps ainsi, son regard de fauve plongeant dans sa mer d'azur, puis elle relacha son prisonnier qui rabattit la tête devant avec un automatisme inquiétant, le visage empreint de mélancolie et un petit sourire au coin des lévres. Il aimait bien cette habitude qu'elle avait pris de lui enserrer le visage dans ses mains et de le fixer quand elle était triste, en colére ou qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point. Ca l'aidait à la comprendre, mais il estima que pour cette fois, elle l'avait uniquement fait en espérant le taquiner.

Pendant que Naboru s'installait à son aise, Link sortit sa carte d'identité magnétique et l'inserra dans la fente situé sur le guidon de pilotage, ce qui éveilla toute la technologie entassé dans la machine et la mit en équilibre stable sur son unique roue, puis il tourna légérement la poignet de droite vers l'avant, lançant le véhicule dans la circulation encore fluide à cette heure matinale.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

-Bon, tu n'oublies pas de venir me rechercher ce soir, lui rappela Naboru.

-Je sais: "on ne laisse pas une jeune fille sans défense rentrer seule le soir", récita Link. Mais pourquoi tu ne te fais pas raccompagner par un des gars de ton boulot?

-Parce que je dois te parler de choses importantes. Pas de quoi en faire une maladie, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son visage se déconfire, mais gare à toi si tu ne viens pas.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel puis redemarra son véhicule en lui adressant un signe de salut.

La ville d'Hyrule possédait une voie d'accés au centre qui faisait le tour du quartier Kakariko, place centrale de la ville, dont la forme rappelait celle d'un triangle formé de trois autres qui était chacun un complexe de bâtiments administratifs, de centre commerciaux et de lieux de loisirs. Link en faisait le tour cinq jours par semaine pour atteindre le quartier de Faron où il bossait. Les deux axes routiers étaient noyés de véhicules aux heures de pointe et la circulation à vive allure, dû au développement de véhicules de plus en plus rapide, ne permettait pas au piéton de s'aventurer sur la voie. Des passerelles sillonnaient toute la ville en un véritable dédale d'escalators et de rampe en acier à cette attention. Il existait aussi un rame de tramway qui serpentait de maniére à atteindre tout les points importants de la mégapole.

Aprés une demi-heure de trajet, Link arriva prés d'une heure aprés le début de son boulot sur le parking devant le seul bâtiment en béton et acier de tout le quartier de Faron. Arrêtant son véhicule devant la porte d'une petite remise qu'il ouvrit en passant sa carte d'identité dans la reinure du lecteur prévu à cet effet, il y déposa sa moto. Une fois la remise refermée, le jeune homme retira ses lunettes de conduite et les fourra dans sa poche arriére et ouvrit la porte du bâtiment en prennant soin de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur pour vérifier si personne ne l'attendait. La piéce ne comportait qu'un comptoir et un banc en plastique blanc fixé au mur et elle semblait tout à fait vide à cette heure-ci, ce qui rassura Link qui entra d'un pas léger avant que le buzzer signalant l'entrée d'un client ne lui fasse tirer une grimace d'inquiétude. Tentant vainement de gagner la porte de service au pas de course, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même à son approche, laissant apparaitre une jeune hylienne d'une vingtaine d'années au cheveux roux tombant en désordre jusqu'à la taille et des yeux d'un bleu saphir qui était mis clos, comme ocsillant entre la volonté de montrer de la lassitude ou un manque de sommeil. Vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc raccourci au ventre avec une capuche jaune et d'un pantalon de cuir à longues cuissardes, elle se saisit instantanément de Link par l'épaule afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'en aller, mais ce dernier était trop tétanisé à la peur d'être renvoyé qu'il n'y avait même pas songé.

-C'est qui cette fois? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée. Sheik ou Naboru?

-Je crois qu'on est tous les trois fautif cette fois, répondit le jeune homme.

-C'est beau l'amitié. On partage tout, même le retard...

Link se sentit énnormément coupable devant le petit sourire en coin qui soulignait ses paroles. Il commença par regarder ses pieds en se tortillant des doigts et, intérieurement, il commençait à se traiter de tout les noms d'oiseaux pour son manque de sérieux et de maturité.

-Pas la peine de faire cette tête, reprit-elle avec un faible soupir. Va t'équiper. Les chévres attendent. Et arrête de te faire manipuler par ta coloc', ok?

-Euh... Oui, j'en prends bonne note, répondit-il avec une expression de surprise. Merci, mademoiselle Malon...

Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune hylienne fit demi-tour et remonta le couloir formé par une rangé de casiers d'archives de comptes et un bureau rétractable accroché au mur, puis elle tourna à droite, tandis que Link prit à gauche pour faire face à une nouvelle porte où clignotait le mot "vestiaire" sur un petit espace numérique et qu'il ouvrit en entendant au loin sa patronne rassurer les autres employés sur son cas. En même temps qu'il enfilait ses gravito-boots, le jeune homme pensa qu'il devrait ne plus être aussi gentil et céder à tout bout de champ aux caprices de Naboru. Il lui en avait trop donné et elle ne se génait pas pour prendre un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, car il la considérait comme sa soeur, un peu. Cette pensé le fit sourire bêtement au milieu du vestiaire, en plein enfilage de chaussure. Lui, il voyait leur trio comme une sorte de fratrie avec Sheik en grand frére sérieux et autoritaire et Naboru en petite soeur turbulante et joyeuse. Sa rêverie tourna court quand un bruit course se fit entendre et que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer ce qui semblait être la copie conforme de Malon à l'âge de dix ans. Cette derniére sauta sur Link et l'étreignit de toute ses forces.

-Link! Link! Tu es enfin arrivé! Je me faisais du soucis! Et maman commençait à s'inquiéter!

-Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle commençait à "s'énnerver", non? fit le jeune homme en essayant de pas montrer la douleur que l'étreinte lui faisait ressentir.

La jeune fille gonfla ses joues en signe de désapprobation d'une telle pensée.

-Tu sais trés bien que maman t'adore, protesta-t-elle. D'ailleurs, j'suis sûr que toi aussi t'aime bien maman. Pourquoi tu deviens pas mon papa?

Link poussa un soupir et tapota la tête de l'enfant.

-On en a déjà parlé, Cremia. On en a déjà parlé...

-Maiheueu! Maman, me dit la même chose, mais c'est pas moi qui peut l'empêcher de pleurer quand ça va pas bien! Pourquoi vous êtes si égoïste?!

Link s'agenouilla et serra l'enfant contre lui, ce dernier s'agrippa à son cou. Elle avait du caractére, certes fort, mais aussi loin que les souvenirs du jeune homme remontaient, Cremia s'était toujours inquiété de voir sa mére seule. Link avait appris que son petit ami l'avait quitté quand elle avait manifesté le souhait de garder leur enfant et depuis, elle lui dédiait tout son amour. Mais la petite fille ne cessait de venir lui dire que sa mére était malheureuse sans personne et Link avait choisi de ne pas s'impliquer dans sa vie privée tant qu'elle ne le lui demandait pas. Tout à fait hors du sujet, le jeune homme se demanda si le terme égoïste était le mieux adapté à leur situation.

-Je dois aller travailler maintenant, Cremia, dit-il.

La petite fille continua à lui serrer le cou en agitant sa tête pour manifester son désaccord et Link, dont le plus gros probléme était sa compassion envers les autres, ne put se résigner à user de la force contre elle, si bien que se fut seulement au retour de Malon, inquiéte de ne plus voir sa fille et de l'absence prolongé du jeune hylien, que Cremia lacha prise à contre-coeur, sa mére la menaçant de lui mettre une correction qui l'empêcherait de s'assoir pour un bout de temps. L'incident clos, chacun s'en retourna à sa tâche.

Celle de Link consistait à surveiller un troupeau de caprins que les aléats de l'évolution avait rendu plus grande, plus puissante, pourvu de cornes qui se rassemblaient au dessus de leurs crânes et d'un pelage bleu lavande assez déconcertant pour quiconque n'y était pas habitué. Munis de ses gravito-boots, le jeune homme faisait en sorte qu'elles n'apprchassent pas trop prés du bord du champs où tout moyen de sécurité moderne était absence à cause du précipice qui menait vers les méandres du Monde des Ténébres et de la présence de la mer qui envoyait son air iodé déterriorer un matériel fort coûteux. Les créatures peuplant le mond d'en-dessous avaient la facheuse tendance à démolir toute nouveauté rencontrée et de s'en prendre au bête. Evidement, ce n'était pas le ridicule bâton à pulsion qui permettrait aux gardiens de vaches de faire face aux monstre des sous-sol, pensait amérement Link à chaque fois que son regard se posait trop longtemps sur la fissure. Une fois, il avait vu une créature du sous-sol monter à la surface, blessant gravement un employé et tuant deux bêtes avant d'être abattu par les forces de l'ordre.

La matinée se passa sans incident et Malon vint rejoindre l'équipe des gardiens de chévres avec une remorque motorisée qui transportait plusieures glaciéres contenants des repas pour l'équipe entiére. Assis en cercle, tout le monde pris part au déjeuner composé de salade variée, de sandwichs et d'oeufs dur, chacun allant de sa petite histoire, de son commentaire sur le repas ou de sa blague du moment. Bien que l'enthousiasme fut là, Malon gardait toujours son sourire mélancolique et dépourvu d'émotion. Link n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle avait sans doute essayé de faire croire aux gens qu'elle se sentait bien, mais qu'au fur et à mesure elle avait oublié de donner un sens à cette mimique. Alors qu'elle s'était éloigné du groupe pour se rapprocher de la falaise, il décida de la rejoindre, sans pour autant avoir réfléchi à un quelconque sujet de conversation. Ses cheveux de feu volaient dans l'air avec la brise du large et seul le fracas des vagues sur ce qui restait du monde d'en-dessous et le piaillement des watararas de la mer venaient troubler le calme dans lequel elle s'était enfermée. Link s'arrêta à sa hauteur, lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais, elle avait encore son sourire malgrés qu'il n'y eut personne pour le voir, puis il fit face à la grande bleue comme elle.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'autre côté de la mer? demanda-t-elle en continuant de fixer droit devant elle.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il simplement. Je ne sais même pas la moitié des choses qu'il y a à Hyrule...

Un silence se posa entre eux pendant lequel une rafale de vent vint faire des cheveux de Malon un étendard cramoisi et rabaissa la capuche de Link.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu es arrivé à Hyrule? reprit-elle en essayant de remettre en place sa coiffure.

-Ca fait six ans et quelques mois...

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta ville d'origine ou de ta famille. C'est un passé que tu veux oublier?

-C'est que je ne pense pas que cela puisse vraiment t'interessé. C'est une histoire banale.

Soudain pris de fatigue, le jeune homme s'étira un moment et ce fut à cet instant que Malon, dans un souci de ce montrer chaleureuse, lui administra une tape dans le dos pour l'inviter à reprendre le travail, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et l'envoya en avant, dans la fissure qui menait au Monde des Ténébres. La jeune hylienne tenta de le récupérer à deux reprises, par sa capuche puis son poignet, mais rien n'y fit et son cri désespéré ne produisit aucun miracle pour le sauver. Elle vit le corps tomber au ralenti presque, comme si une force divine s'amusait à la voir dans l'incapacité de venir en aide à son ami que le destin vouait à une mort certaine. Link roula dans le vide et son regard se posa une derniére fois sur celui de sa patronne, dont les comissures des yeux se paraient de larmes, tandis qu'elle hurlait son nom en tendant le bras vers lui. Pour une raison qui lui restait encore obscur, le jeune hylien sentit ses lévres s'étirer en un petit sourire triste, alors que son esprit prennait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_"Tu vas mourir. Tu vas mourir et servir de festin à des bêtes dans l'obscurité d'un monde où personne n'ira te pleurer. Puissent-ils tous oublier le fardeau que j'ai été pour eux."_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dans une sombre salle spacieuse située dans les étages les plus haut du siége social de la compagnie Delamort, une longue table rectangulaire d'acier poli encombrait le centre de l'espace avec autour d'elle cinq siéges au design d'oeuf. Quatre d'entre eux étaient placés de chaque côté de la longueur de la table, le dernier se situant sur le côté largeur qui faisait face à l'immense baie vitée qui faisait office de quatriéme mur de la piéce. Il n'y avait aucun autre mobilier dans cette salle qui pour l'heure était occupée par deux personnes, l'une assise dans le fauteuil du bout de table et l'autre en train de regarder par la vitre l'agitation qu'il régnait dans la ville. Cette derniére était vêtu d'un costume deux piéces sombre et était une femme d'une trentaine d'année à la peau sombre est aux cheveux courts coiffés de méches d'un bleu de glace masquant son visage, alors que l'arriére se dressait en pic rouge. Ses yeux vairons, un bleu et un rouge, se voilait à moitié sous ses paupiéres mi-close, tandis que ses pupilles fendues s'emblaient terne et dépourvues d'un quelconque éclat de vie. Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, un homme à l'épiderme aussi sombre que celui de la femme, lisait les documents holographiques qui se matérialisait sur son espace de travail, ses yeux d'ambres à l'éclat rougeoyant parcourant rapidement les informations qui y étaient notée, pendant que sa main droite cherchait à tâton quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son épaisse veste noire et qui se trouva être un cigare dont il coupa l'extrémité, arracha l'enbout et porta à ses lévres avant d'interpelé la femme à l'autre bout de la piéce.

-Mére! Auriez-vous du feu?

Pour toute réponse, la femme se retourne et, dans le prolongement de son mouvement, tendit le bras droit devant elle, ses doigts imitant un pistolet, avant de le replier vers elle, comme sous l'effet de recul d'un tir. Son index laissa échapper une petite flammiche bleu-orangée qui traversa la piéce en sifflant pour aller s'éteindre contre le cigare. L'homme tira une longue bouffée de son havane avant de replonger dans sa lecture, une main, grande comme une batoir, lissant distraitement ses courts cheveux roux ternes qui étaient déjà plaqués et tirés vers l'arriére au maximum à grand renfort de gel, conférant un aspect luisant de brasier à la coupe du personnage. Aucune autre parole ne fut échangé entre eux avant l'arrivé d'une autre personne, un homme au visage pâle et plat dont le nez volontaire était souligné par d'étranges tatouages au sommet de l'arrêt nasale, ses cheveux châtains courts dressés en une crête au centre de son crâne et ses yeux où flottait une minuscule pupille sombre au milieu d'un océan de feu fixant droit devant eux. Son costume était de couleur blanc créme et il entra dans la piéce en franchissant une porte coulissante automatique.

-Monsieur le président, dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de tête vers l'homme assis dans son fauteuil qui ne lui répondit pas. Mademoiselle Dorf.

La femme, toujours devant la grande vitre, lui rendit son salut et commença à se rapprocher de la table tandis que le nouveau venu prennait place dans le fauteuil le plus proche à droite du président de la compagnie Delamort.

-Alors? qu'en est-il de la situation, Zant? demanda ce dernier.

-Dommages considérables aux étages quarante-neuf, cinquante, cinquante et un et cinquante-deux, rapporta-t-il. Ajoutons à ça un cinquantaine de mort, dont une majorité dans notre équipe de recherche, plusieur centaines de blessés et...

Il marqua un temps qui permit à la femme de s'asseoir en face de lui et de plonger son regard bicolore dans ses yeux blancs.

-Et? reprit-elle avec une voix empreinte de sensualité et de froideur.

-Et Agunim m'a signalé le vol du projet T..., déclara-t-il l'air piteux.

Cette annonce fit froncer les soucils au président, alors que sa mére restait impassible sur la chose, les mains soigneusement posées l'un sur l'autre, devant elle, sur la table.

-Et ceux qui ont fait ça? questionna-t-elle.

-Nos dromes les ont pris en chasse et semblent avoir réussi à abattre leur appareil qui s'est écrasé dans la forêt de Faron, mais pour ce qui est du matériel volé... Le comissaire Vaati nous a informé qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de quoi que ce soit qui porte notre sigle. Pas plus qu'il n'ont mis la main sur les terroristes...

D'un geste de la main, son supérieur le fit taire avant de le congédier sans lui avoir accordé un regard. Une fois Xantos parti, il se tourna vers sa mére qui tourna aussi son visage vers le sien.

-Tant de travail réduit à néant, déclara-t-il. Je veux faire payer au salopard qui a fait ça. Et j'aimerais le faire dans les plus bref délais.

-Souhaites-tu que je demande aux gerudos d'enquêter, Ganon? proposa la femme.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher, Koume...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Il ignorait si c'était l'humidité dans laquelle il macérait ou le mal de crâne qui l'avait réveillé, mais Link considérait son état actuel comme celui d'un être encore vivant malgrés une chute d'une dizaine de kilométre au bas mot.

_"Comment j'ai fait pour survivre à ça? Sans compter qu'aucune bestiole des environs ne semble s'interesser à mon cas..."_

Bien que cette pensée fut des plus réjouissante pour un quelqu'un tout à fait normal, le jeune hylien sentait qu'il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse en trouverune lui donnait une certaine source d'inquiétude. Aprés avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il choisit d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir où il en était. Pourtant, l'obscurité ambiante ne lui permit pas une juste appréciation de l'endroit et aucune forme de vie ne semblait se trouver à proximité de lui. Une premiére observation visuel lui fit comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans un mare boueuse avec juste assez d'eau pour qu'une paire de chaussure normale fut immergéeet qu'il y avait divers éléments du paysage ambiant qui lui firent penser à d'antiques habitations de l'ére d'avant, tombées en ruine par le manque d'entretient. En s'approchant de ce qui lui semblait être un mur, il y posa la main pour pouvoir jouir du contact avec la surface humide et partiellement recouverte de plantes spongieuses de l'objet, dont il choisit de suivre l'extention afin de tenter de trouver une sortie à cet endroit hostile.

_"C'est même pas sûr qu'on puisse retourner à la surface. Si ça se trouve, y'a une bestiole qui est en train de me guetter, prête à me bondir dessus à la premiére occas'."_

De ce fait, Link était dés plus tendu. Il progressa dans l'obscurité pendant un intervalle de temps qu'il trouva trés long, sa marche aveugle le conduisant dans des cul-de-sac, l'obligeant à revenir sur ses pas et, parfois, à trébucher sur un obstacle quelconque qui le faisait s'étaler de tout son long dans le pire des cas.C'est avec une grande joie et un profond soulagement qu'il acceuillit la vision du lumiére chancellante au bout d'un couloir. Même si c'était là la tactique de chasse d'une créature, il préférait jouer la chance plutôt que de dériver encore longtemps dans le noir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la source de clarté, il constata que le mur qu'il suivait était l'écorce d'un tronc d'arbre creux dans lequel se trouvaient des ruines d'habitations et, une fois sorti de ce décor insolite, il constata que la luminescence du lieu était dû à un colonie de grosses lucioles. Elle emplissaient tout l'espace d'une clairiére herbeuse coincée entre d'épais troncs d'arbres étrangement feuillus. Le tronc mort dans lequel Link s'était perdu, faisait penser à un terrier pour une créature de belle taille et il sortit à découvert sans songer une seconde que les bestioles lumineuses qui emplissaient l'air puissent lui vouloir du mal. Pourtant, à peine avait-il fait trois pas en dehors qu'une luciole se détacha du groupe pour venir lui tourner autour avant de se stabiliser devant son nez, moment où Link pu constater qu'il s'agissait en fait de petites fées et celle qui se présentait à lui avait un teint bleuté, de court cheveux d'argents qui encadraient son visage par des boucles souples, de grands yeux sombres et de fragiles ailes de libellules qui battaient rapidement pour maintenir le petit être en vol stationnaire.

-Bonjour, fit-elle avec une voix infantile.

Le premier réflexe de Link fut de lui répondre, mais, dans un même temps, sont second fut d'être étonné par cette étrange apparition, ce qui eut pour résultat final une béance prononcée de la bouche dû à une interruption dans sa volonté de répondre et un équarquillage des yeux.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? continua la fée.

-Euh... Link, finit-il par dire. Et toi?

-Navï. Tu te sens bien?

-A part un léger mal de tête...

-Ca peut affecté tes capacités intellectuelles?

-En théorie, non, mais...

-Suis-moi alors.

Le jeune hylien ne comprennait pas ce qui se passait ni ce que cette fée lui voulait, mais, même si elle était étrange, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle ne semblait pas prédire sa fin prochaine et il jugea plus sage d'obéir à son injonction. Traversant la clairiére, Navï le mena à travers les tronc d'arbres millénaires et les racines de ces derniers dont Link put constater l'absence de feuillage, contrairement à ceux situés aux abords de la clairiére.

-Où m'emménes-tu? demanda-t-il d'un ton légérement inquiet.

-Là où il a chuté, répondit simplement la fée.

-Quoi donc?

-L'objet venu d'en haut.

-Quel objet?

-Celui pour lequel nous avons préservé ta vie.

-Ah... Euh... Ben merci.

-Remercies plutôt la Grande Fée d'avoir sentit ta présence quand tu as chuté ici.

Le ton de Navï restait incroyablement neutre, dépourvu de toute animosité, mais aussi de compassion pour quelqu'un d'égarée en terrain hostile. Elle se moquait bien de savoir ce qu'il deviendrait de cette être venu d'en haut une fois qu'il aurait repris l'objet qui venait de la surface. Elle n'avait pas d'autre raison pour le cotoyer. Ils finirent par arriver à un enchevêtrement de racines particuliérement abondant et qui offrait l'originalité d'avoir été endommagé par la chute d'une capsule de stase coincée au sommet des branchages. Link contempla l'objet d'un oeil surpris, alors que Navï se raprochait de son visage, diminuant la clarté sur les branchages.

-Voila. Tu peux le prendre et partir.

-Hein? Mais je suis pas capable de trimballer un truc pareil.

Cette réponse fait virevolter la fée juste devant le nez du jeune hylien où elle affiche un regard sévére.

-Comment ça, tu n'es pas capable de trimballer un truc pareil? Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas l'emporter?

-Bien sûr que non! Ca pése une tonne ce truc!

-Tu n'as même pas essayer!

Link s'apprétait à rétorquer une phrase bien sentie, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas trop provoquer ce qui semblait être son seul guide vers une possible sortie. Par ailleurs, l'idée lui était venu qu'il eut une possibilité que la capsule fut pourvue d'un systéme qui lui permettait de flotter au-dessus du sol et ce fut dans cette optique qu'il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, accompagné de Navï qui lui fournissait la luminosité nécessaire à la vision correcte de ce qu'il faisait. La capsule ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de sa chute, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre, mais les rares dommages reçus avaient mis hors-service le systéme de gravitation et c'est d'un coup de poing rageur que Link exprima son désarroi face à sa situation. Un concours de circonstance fit que ce geste activa l'ouverture de la capsule et l'affichage de données concernant son contenu.

-Oh! s'étonna Navï. Le fonctionnement de cette chose est donc si primitif?

Laissant de côté cette remarque, le jeune hylien prit note des informations que livrait l'ordinateur intégré à l'objet, mais il n'y avait là que des termes savants auxquels il ne comprenait mot et il ne retenit, au final, que les termes "projet", "Twilight" et "Dr. Agunim". Avec une certaine réticence, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur en espérant profondément qu'il ne s'agissait pas de produits toxiques, mais il y découvrit tout autre chose. L'intérieur de la capsule était aménagé de maniére à ce que les chocs extérieurs fussent atténués par un capitonnage moelleux au centre duquel reposait le corps vivant, à en juger par les mouvement régulier de la cage torassique, d'une jeune fille à la peau étrangement gris-bleutée, de longs cheveux d'un roux intense au point qu'ils dégageaient presque de la chaleur, et un visage fin où se paignait l'expression paisible du sommeil sans rêve. Link la contempla pendant de longues minutes, ne prétant aucune attention aux nombreux commentaires que fit Navï en tournoyant autour du réceptacle, puis il remarqua une étiquette avec un nom brodée sur l'ample combinaison qui enserrait la plus grande partie de son corps. Avec hésitation, il tendit sa main gauche pour pouvoir applanir les plis qui déformaient l'inscription, et, une fois ce fut fait, il lut à haute voix ce qu'il considérait comme le nom de cette inconnue.

-Midona...

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela le fit sourire, mais ce fut éphémére. En levant la tête vers son visage, ses yeux saphirs tombérent dans son regard carmin cerclé d'ambre empli de crainte...

* * *

**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'admets que, pour le moment, il y a surtout des persos issus de Twilight Princess, mais j'ai déjà le projet pour en ajouter venant d'autres épisodes. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Le retour vers la surface

**Désolé pour le retard. Au menu, on continue de suivre les tribulations d'un Link qui vient de survivre à une chute d'une dizaine de kilométres dans le Monde des Ténébres et qui est désigné pour s'occuper de déblayer un capsule de stase du territoire des fées. Sauf que le contenu de la capsule vient de se réveiller...**

**Gorgoth:**_je ne sais pas si moderniser le monde de Zelda est vraiment original, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves l'histoire intéressante. J'essayerais de poster les chapitres suivant plus rapidement.

* * *

_

**Acte2 scène 2: Le retour vers la surface**

Link ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder sans l'effrayer d'avantage et l'étrange jeune fille tendait à vouloir disparaitre de sa vue en essayant de s'enfoncer au maximum dans le capitonage de son compartiment.

-Euh... Salut, fit-il en arborant un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

Le seul résultat qu'il obtint, ce fut d'engendrer une réaction de fuite de la part de l'inconnue qui tenta de se hisser hors de la capsule en en agrippant le haut, mais le jeune hylien lui saisi le bras pour la retenir non sans faire les frais d'une tentative d'évasion à coup de griffures et de pieds. Pour autant, Link réussit à la calmer, même si ce n'était pas d'une maniére qu'il jugeait dés plus approprié pour le coup. A force de lutte, ils s'étaient trouvés tout les deux en bas du noeud de racines et le jeune hylien avait réussi à maitriser l'éffarouchée en lui attrapant les bras au niveau des poignet et en les plaquant au sol, ainsi que leur propriétaire au passage, lui-même étant à genou au-dessus d'elle. Cette position dominée, loin de rassurer la dénomée Midona, la faisait trembler de tout son corps et ses yeux commencérent à s'embuer de larmes.

-Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, articula lentement Link à son intention.

Mais cela ne parvint pas à la rasainir et elle frolla la crise d'hystérie quand Navï se mit à lui tourner autour de la tête avant de se poser sur son front. Comme si elle subissait l'injection d'un tranquillisant, Midona perdit peu à peu de sa virulence et de sa combativité pour revenir à un état proche du sommeil, tandis que la clarté émanant de Navï diminua dans le même temps, révélant son corps fragile recroqueviller en position foetale. Quand la derniére lueur disparu et que le trio se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité, la voix de la fée se fit entendre.

-Je pense avoir réussi à l'appaiser.

-Oui, répondit doucement une voix féminine enchanteresse. Désolé... J'ai paniqué... Je ne savais pas qui vous étiez... Et je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs...

-Euh... Oui, désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme en se retirant d'au-dessus d'elle. Je m'appelle Link Smith, mais appelle-moi Link.

Le garçon resta un temps dressé dans l'obscurité à fixer vers le sol et il failli tomber en arriére quand deux fentes oranges et écalartes s'ouvrirent dans les ténébres prés de ses pieds.

-Navré... Je t'ai fait peur? questionna la voix timide qu'il supposa être celle de Midona. Il semblerait que ton amie se soit assoupie...

A la position des fentes, que Link comprit être les yeux de l'étrange femme, elle venait de se redresser et l'hylien sentit ses longs doigts fins lui saisir la main droite, l'ouvrir et y déposer le corps de la fée avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il referma à peine ses doigts dessus et sentit le battement délicat de son petit torse et le léger souffle chaud qui lui frottait la paume à intervalle régulier.

-Tu ne vois rien? demanda Midona.

-Non, répondit Link en mettant ses deux mains en coupe pour transporter Navï le plus délicatement possible.

-Euh... Et bien..., commença-t-elle. Je crois... Enfin... Il semblerait que je puisse voir dans l'obscurité...

L'hylien essayait de comprendre les mouvements de la jeune femme en se basant sur ses yeux, la seule chose qu'il distinguait encore d'elle, et il semblait qu'elle avait l'air géné et qu'elle détournait le regard.

-Je dirais que ça peut nous être utile vu notre situation, lui dit-il. Reste à savoir comment on peut regagner la surface.

-Eh bien... Je suppose que ses arbres débouchent à l'air libre... Enfin, je l'espére...

Ce moment de réflexion laissa place à un autre de silence embarassé où le regard de Midona ne cessa de faire un aller-retour du sol vers Link. Elle devait lui demandait quelque chose, mais elle sentait que c'était déplacé.

-Link?

-Oui?

-Tu peux m'emmener avec toi?

Le retour vers la surface s'annonçait des plus difficiles. Privés de tout guide et dans l'impossibilité de retourner à la clairiére des fées, Link et Midona devaient improvisés un chemin de retour. La jeune femme prit la tête du groupe, étant la seule à pouvoir s'orienter grâce à sa vue, et elle tenait Link par la manche de son survêtement, ce dernier mettant toutes les précautions du monde à ne pas trop secouer le corps de Navï. La pire des choses qui pouvaient leur arriver pour l'heure, c'était de croiser le chemin d'une créature fonciérement hostile. Malheureusement, le seul chemin que Midona réussit à trouver semblait aussi être la taniére d'araignées à la découverte qu'elle fit de nombreuses toiles de soie poisseuses.

-Je crains que l'ascension soit dés plus périlleuse...

-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, répondit Link avec une moue résignée.

-Je... Je vous protégerais... J'essayerais...

-Ne t'inquiétes pas. Tout se passera bien.

La confiance qu'affichait ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, arrivait à l'atteindre, pourtant un autre sentiment au fond d'elle l'avertissait d'un danger imminent. En fait, c'était plutôt une voix qui lui parlait. Et elle était là depuis le début. Elle semblait s'exprimait à travers une étendue d'eau allié à un effet d'écho. Elle avait un timbre fluet du petit enfant polisson et Midona souffrait de l'entendre se prononcer sans son accord.

_"Il se trompe, _résonna la voix dans sa tête._ Ce chemin sent la mort. La terreur, les larmes et la souffrance."_

_"C'est toi qui te trompes,_ protesta Midona. _Nous n'avons eu aucun probléme jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi cela commencerait maintenant?"_

Un rire dés plus agassant acceuillit cette question.

_"Tu préféres faire confiance à un parfait inconnu, plutôt qu'à toi-même. C'est assez intéressant. On verra ce que donnera la suite des événements."_

La voix s'éteignit dans un nouveau éclat de rire et Midona se sentit bizarrement vide. Vide et appeurée. Le bras qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure ne lui semblait plus lui inspirer le sentiment d'assurance qu'elle ne craignait rien. Elle jeta un regard discret à Link et celui-ci afficha un sourire confiant à la vue de ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, mais elle-même douta intérieurement de pouvoir lui témoigner un tel geste d'amitié. Car c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait. La voix dans sa tête avait immédiatement deviné qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'attentionné et prévoyant envers les autres et qu'il se liait facilement aux personnes qu'il rencontrait.

Soudainement, l'attention de la jeune femme fut attiré par quelque chose sur sa droite. Ils avaient pénétré à l'intérieur de ce que Midona pouvait définir comme une tour faite de soie d'araignée, de branchage mort et sans doute des restes culinaires des habitants des lieux. La surface qu'ils parcouraient craquait sous leur pas et il n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'ils se fussent repérés.

-Un probléme, Midona? demanda Link en sentant ça guide s'immobiliser.

La jeune femme rousse ne préféra pas lui répondre. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Quelque chose en elle s'éveillait et c'était véritablement pas de bonne augure...

****************************************************************************************************************************

Dans la section laborantine du siége sociale du groupe Delamort, on essayait de faire disparaitre les traces de l'attaque terroriste qu'il y avait eu lieu. Officiellement, il s'agissait d'une action d'un groupement anarchiste et anti-capitaliste. Officieusement, il s'agissait d'un cambriolage, dont la piéce dérobé était une capsule de stase contenant le projet élaboré par l'ancien directeur et qui concernait son fils, l'actuel directeur. Les gars engagés pour ce boulot avaient agis comme des débutants. Ils devaient avoir ordre de liquider tous les savants travaillant sur le projet, mais ils n'avaient même pas été capable d'abattre le chef des travaux, le Dr Agunim. Ce dernier avait eu à faire avec une gamine du groupe et qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le trouver armé. Cela avait failli lui coûter la vie, mais le scientifique n'était pas encore assez familiarisé avec les armes à feu pour viser un point mortel, mais il disposait d'une trés bonne mémoire et il serait la reconnaitre si il venait à la croiser à nouveau. Et il lui ferais regretter de lui avoir dérobé le projet sous sa responsabilité. Elle et toute sa bande.

Alors qu'il ressassait les derniers événements, l'un de ses colaborateurs vient le trouver dans son bureau. C'était une piéce rectangulaire d'une blancheur asceptisé qui avait le chic pour mettre mal à l'aise quiconque y entrait. Un long bureau immaculé occupait l'essentiel de l'espace au fond de la salle et était soigneusement rangé. L'homme assis derriére ne laissait paraitre que son regard aux autres, toujours vêtu d'un imperméable noir à la capuche rabattue et portant continuellement un masque de chirurgie sur le visage. Ses mains gantés se joingnirent devant lui à l'entrée du nouveau venu.

-Que me vaut l'impertinence de votre visite... Miss Maple, déclara-t-il d'une voix maladives, mais au timbre impérieux.

Vêtu d'une longue veste blanche, la dénomée Maple ressemblait à une enfant avec sa petite taille, ses grands yeux sombres, ses joues roses et sa bouille toute rondouillette et seuls ses cheveux impeccablement laqués sur sa tête, bien que formant une queue d'hirondelle à l'arriére, lui donne un air mature.

-Je tenais juste à informer monsieur d'une nouvelle d'importance S, rapporta-t-elle calmement.

-Une nouvelle d'importance S?! Mais seul le projet T activé est considéré comme une nouvelle d'importance S?!

-Précisément...

****************************************************************************************************************************

C'était comme si un autre personne naissait en Midona. Elle serra les dents quand elle ressentit la sensation qu'on lui arrachait la peau et qu'on lui chauffait l'intérieur avec des fers portés au rouge, puis ce fut le vague et l'oubli...

Link tenta de ne pas perdre son sang-froid quand il sentit que la main de sa guide lui lâchait la manche et que le bruissement de nombreuses pattes sur le sol se fit entendre. Visiblement, quelque chose approchait et était pourvu de nombreuses pattes ou bien c'était de nombreuses choses avec des pattes. Quoi que ce fut, il y avait de forte probabilité pour que son hostilité soit grande et l'impossibilité pour l'hylien de se servir de ses mains n'annonçait qu'une suite désagréable pour l'avenir proche de ce dernier. Il sentait un mouvement d'air prés de lui et pensait que c'était Midona qui, visualisant la menace, essayait de l'éloigner. Puis, il y eut soudain comme une sensation de malaise qui emplit l'espace. Link avait l'impression l'atmosphére devenait glaciale et son corps trembla de froid. Il ressera légérement ses mains autour de Navï dont il sentait la température chuter, ce qui pourrait s'avérer fatale dans son état d'épuisement. Finalement, la sensation se retira et le garçon perçut le bruit de lutte un peu plus en avant de lui.

Midona reprit conscience et constata qu'elle venait de faire apparaitre des flammes noires à chacune de ses mains. Dans l'obscurité, face à elle, les premiers assaillants arrivaient. Ces derniers étaient des araignées nomées skulltat, à cause du motif qui évoquait celui d'un crâne, sur leur dos, dont le venin redoutable ne laissait que quelques minutes à vivre à la malheureuse victime. La jeune femme ignorait ce détail, mais sa petite voix intérieur le lui souffla en même temps qu'elle lui proposait d'abandonner son compagnon au milieu de la marée arachnoïde qui arrivait et voir combien de temps il mettrait à comprendre qu'il était seul, mais elle ne l'écouta pas et lança ses deux projectiles vers les créatures, dont un atteignit une cible qui s'enflamma d'un feu sombre, donnant lieu à une véritable déroute de ses congénéres. Les flammes qui avaient manquées leurs cible commencérent à embraser la caverne en soie, permettant à Link d'entrevoir leur situation avant de comprendre le risque de rester sur place. Le chemin, où ils progressait, semblait hautement inflammable et seul un recul vers l'entrée leur était possible. Jettant, dans la panique, un regard en tout sens, Midona remarqua un passage étroit au ras du sol qui semblait continuer vers le haut. Sans hésiter, ou si peu, elle saisit l'hylien par la manche un peu brusquement et envoya un fine flammiche sur la toile qui obstruait le tunnel, afin dans dégager l'accés où elle entra à quatre pattes la premiére. Link considéra la chose un instant, déposa en douceur Navï sur le sol, changea son sweat de sens afin d'avoir la capuche devant son visage, y déposa la fée, saisi le haut de l'habit entre ses dents, créant ainsi une sorte de hamac pour la frêle créature, et se glissa dans le passage à son tour.

Le tunnel se révéla être trés pentu et de maniére trés abrupte. Midona ouvrait la marche, car la clarté des flammes sombres diminua rapidement pour de nouveau laisser place à l'obscurité profonde qu'elle fendait du regard, sans pour autant empêcher ce qui y vivait de s'y mouvoir. Aucune skulltat n'utilisa le passage durant leur traversée, mais il était visiblement un lieu de jeu pourleur progéniture qui ne manqua pas d'escalader les intrus dans leur moindre recoin tout en leur laissant quelques désagréable souvenirs, leur venin ne provoquant qu'une virulante démangeaison à cette âge de leur croissance. L'étroit chemin déboucha sur un tunnel vertical qui semblait, d'un côté, plongé encore plus profondément que le niveau du sol du Monde des Ténébres et, en même temps, posséder une certaine clarté à son autre extrémité. Cette derniére était encore distante d'une bonne dizaine de kilométres et aucun chemin n'y menait.

-Link...,interpella Midona. Je crains... Que nous soyons obligés d'escalader une parois pour atteindre la sortie... Une paroie trés, trés... Verticale.

-Si nous n'avons pas le choix...

Le plus difficile n'était pas vraiment de devoir monter en apic, mais la jeune femme devait guidé son ami pour qu'il trouve des prises dans la soie poisseuse qui recouvrait entiérement l'endroit, tandis que ce dernier mobilisait tous ses efforts pour ne pas manquer une accroche ou heurter la paroie trop brutalement, ce qui pourrait être mauvais pour la créature infirme qu'il transportait, et, en même temps, faire abstraction de l'engourdissement lancinant qui s'empara de sa mâchoire quand celle-ci considéra qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir la capuche. La progression était laborieuse et, malgrés sa vision claire dans l'obscurité, Midona eut tôt fait de perdre la position du tunnel qu'ils avaient empreinté, ce qui fit qu'aprés ce qui leur parrurent une éternité, elle ne put répondre à la demande du jeune hylien quand à savoir si ils avaint progressé.

-Evitez de parler, lui enjoingna-t-elle par la suite. Enfin... Je ne veux pas vous commander... C'est juste que vous fatiguez d'avantage et vous risquez de faire tomber votre fée...

Link se contenta d'un bref signe de la tête et ils reprirent leur ascencion du puit de toile. Le silence éternel qui les enserrait, ne fut brisé que par le bruissement fin de la soie poisseuse au contact des pattes des skultats qui avaient retrouvées les intrus de leur domaine. En levant la tête, Midona pu les apercevoir par centaine qui descendaient le long de la paroi en débouchant d'un des nombreux tunnels qui y conduisaient. La jeune femme pointa sa main vers elles, mais rien ne se produisit et, aprés plusieurs tentatives, elle se mit en quête de quelque chose capable de les protéger de leurs assaillants. Link ne pouvait désespérement pas parler au risque de faire choir Navï dans le vide et sa main était entre en contact avec le pied de sa guide au moment de sa derniére tentative de progression, ce qu'il compris comme le signe d'une halte. Il percevait le bruit des fouilles de Midona pour trouver un moyen de défense, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce fut une sensation velu sur son autre main qui lui fit comprendre que les araignées les avaient retrouvé et il expulsa instinctivement la créature d'un mouvement rapide du bras qui la propulsa dans le vide où elle chuta en lançant un cri persant. Si l'hylien ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, Midona vit trés bien les skultats marquer une pause, avant de décamper dans l'autre sens quand un rugissement assourdissant monta du fond du puit, suivi par le pas pesant d'une créature massive qui montait à tout allure sans la moindre difficulté. Paniquée, la jeune femme reprit son ascension sans prévenir son compagnon qui mit un temps à se rendre compte qu'elle avait avancé, occupé qu'il était à essayer de savoir de quel monstre pouvait vivre au fond de ce lieu. La réponse lui vint sous l'apparence d'un globe jaune gigantesque pourvu d'une fine rainure sombre en son centre et dont la remonté du puits surpassées de loin en vitesse celle du couple d'alpinistes amateurs des profondeurs. Link suposa que la créature n'était pas capable de voir dans l'obscurité, car elle les emporta sans remarquer leurs présences sur sa personne. Ainsi, Midona, dans un excelent réflexe de félin, exécuta un saut carpé sur le monstre et atterit au-dessus de son globe, visiblement occulaire, au milieu d'une forte bande de petits globes visqueux qui semblaient être des yeux secondaire. Pour sa part, Link, en tentant de protéger Navï des secousse, se retrouva sous le corps velu de la bête où il réussit à saisir une prise au niveau de ses mandibules qui se mouvaient sans cesse en projetant des gouttes d'un liquide qui procura rapidement au jeune hylien une envie irrésistible de se gratter.

Bien vite, la créature se retrouve baignée d'une lumiére opaque dû à la sortie du long tunnel vers la surface encombrée de toiles d'araignées que le monstre franchit sans probléme, alors que ses deux passagers y restérent fixés. Midona cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils ne soient habitués à la clartée sommaire qu'offrait la forêt de Faron aux arbres centenaires dont les épais troncs et le feuillage dense formaient une imposante muraille végétale contre la lumiére du soleil. La visibilité était meilleur, en tout cas, et Link pouvait distinguait clairement la trentaine d'yeux qui entouraient le globe jaune qui remuait en tous sens au centre de ce qui serait un visage pour une créature humanoïde. L'arthropode géante tourna sur elle-même pendant un temps avant de se rendre compte de la présence de deux repas potentiel empétrés dans la toile d'entrée de sa caverne. De son côté, Midona tenta d'avoir à nouveau recour aux flammes sombres pour se libérer, mais elle ne rencontra pas plus de succés qu'à son dernier essai. Son regard se fixa un peu plus bas où Link avait laissé tomber Navï dans la toile et il luttait vainement pour se défaire de ce piége de soie. L'araignée s'approcha d'eux en émettant des petits sifflements aiguës, mais elle ne put même pas se hisser à la hauteur de la plus basse de ses victimes que le son d'un instrument à vent se fit entendre.

La mélodie qui se jouait, était lanssinante et courte et le joueur de flûte se déplaçait constament autour de la position de l'arachnée, donnant l'impression que la mélopée émanait de toute la forêt. Link cherchait autant que le monstre la position du musicien des bois, tandis que Midona laissait exprimer une certaine crainte sur son visage, ses yeux emplis de paniques bougeant dans tous les sens sans vraiment tenter de chercher quelque chose. Puis la mélodie se tut et le silence devint encore plus insupportable pour la créature et la jeune femme qui s'immobilisérent en synchronisation parfaite, les ouïes aux aguets, pendant que Link, dans un effort surhylien, avait réussi à extirper son torse et ses bras de la soie poisseuse avant de les immobiliser à nouveau un peu plus bas en essayant de récupérer la fée. Malgrés sa vigilence, l'arthropode ne vit pas son assaillant qui bondit à l'assaut d'une branche haute des arbres, avec un cri de guerre produit par une voix enfantine, et lui porta un coup direct de son arme au centre de son oeil. Elle poussa un rugissement de douleur et, à l'instar d'un chien qui se sentit fautif, replia sa paire de pattes avant sur son globe occulaire meurtri, tandis qu'elle regagnait sa cachette souterraine en se déplassanr en crabe, faisant face aux arbres, son assaillant s'étant à nouveau dissimuler sous le couvert des feuillages. Le lieu de l'affrontement redevint calme, alors que Link attendait patiement la suite des événements et que Midona fixait avec intensité un point précis entre les feuilles des arbres.

-Eh!? Mais vous chêtes pas des kokiris!? lança une voix d'enfant de l'endroit qu'elle fixait.

Sortant des ombres, un jeune garçon aux courts cheveux blonds parcourus de veinures vertes pâles qui allaient de paire avec son teint. Son corps est partiellement recouvert de tâche d'un vert plus foncé qui se présentait comme des tatouages couvrants les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie, et ses yeux d'un blanc luminescent était souligné d'un nuage de tâches de rousseur. Il tenait dans sa main droite un long bâton affuté de maniére à avoir une vague ressemblance avec une épée.

-Qu'echt que vous faites dans la forêt? reprit-il avec hargne. Ch'est cher nous, ici! Les Chyliens n'ont rien à faire ichi. Fichez-le camp tout de chuite!

Il s'approcha rapidement de la toile en agitant avec virulence son arme ,mais, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques enjambées de la soie, l'araignée géante refit surface et se jeta sur l'être de la forêt qui ne put réagir à temps et se retrouva projeté au sol, son arme s'échappant de sa main. La clairiére s'emplit alors des cris joint de l'arthropode, de l'enfant et d'une imposante masse qui fondit sur le prédateur à huit pattes et lui enfonce ses serres dans son oeil unique. La créature leva ses pattes avant pour tenter de chasser son nouvel adversaire, mais ce dernier, un vieux hiboux au plumage recouvert de toile d'araigné et aux yeux morts, ne lacha pas prise et gratiffia l'arachnide d'un coup de bec dans les mandibules, lui arrachant un autre cris de souffrance. L'oiseau strigiforme continua d'asséner des attaques à son adversaire jusqu'à ce que le monstre regagne sa taniére et disparut définitivement au fond de son tunnel. Prennant place dans la clairiére, le hibou décrocha les prisonniers de la toile avec son bec et les posa sur le sol ferme. Il dut faire preuve d'énormément de précausion au moment de récupérer Navï et elle ne subit que quelques légers dommages aux ailes.

-Merci bien de nous avoir aidé, lui lança Link aprés avoir récupéré la fée et sorti Midona de sa paralysie que lui procurait la vue de l'oiseau géant. Sans vous, c'en était fini de nous.

-Et ch'aurait pas était dommache,ajouta mesquinement le kokiri blond.

-Silence, Mido! tonna alors la voix impérieuse de l'hibou sans qu'il n'eut déserré son bec. Ces malheureux sont sous la protection des gardiens de la forêt et, en tant que tel, tu dois leur apporter assistance!

-Che préfére me couper un bras, rétorqua le dénommé Mido. Pourquoi pas les mener à l'arbre Mocho tant qu'on y est. Et les inviter à boire un coup avec notre grande choeur aussi?

Le hibou fit faire une rotation de cent quatre-vingt degrés à sa tête.

-Je comprends que tu t'inquiétes pour votre ainée et que tu en veuilles aux hyliens pour ça, mais il faut savoir pardonner et espérer.

L'enfant des bois préféra détourner le regard et croiser les bras à l'écoute de ces paroles, tandis que le rapace se tournait vers les deux étrangers à la forêt, provoquant une réaction de terreur de Midona qui se dissimula tant bien que mal derriére Link qui tenait à nouveau Navï dans ses mains en coupe devant lui.

-Quelle curieuse créature, murmura l'oiseau en penchant soncorps massif vers le couple d'intrus et en le contortionnant légérement sur la gauche pour tenter de mieux voir la jeune femme qui utilisait son protecteur comme pivot afin de ne pas paraitre plus qu'il ne le faut à son examinateur. On dirait... Une Zora, peut-être.

-Ch'est une grande quand même, fit remarquer Mido.

-Suffit, Mido! clama le hibou. Je doute fort que les kokiris soient à même de guérir Saria du mal qui la ronge par leurs propres moyens! Peut-être que ses étrangers peuvent vous aider.

Le garçonnet lança un coup d'oeil suspicieux au duo qui ne comprenait rien de la conversation. A ses yeux, le mâle avait l'air parfaitement incompétent en tout point et sa compagne ne savait que trembler de peur et se reposer sur lui. Ce qui l'occupait le plus, c'était que l'autre grand se trimballait avec une créature d'en-dessous.

-Cha m'étonnerait, persiffla mesquinnement le kokiri.

-Je crains qu'il n'ai malheureusement raison, souligna Link. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce qui est de donner les premiers secours. Et, à moins que...

Son regard se posa vers l'arriére, dans celui de Midona, qui agita virulament la tête pour indiquer clairement qu'elle n'était pas capable de soigner une quelconque maladie.

-Che te l'avais dis, Kaepora.

-Ne jamais désespérer, commenta le hibou. Quoi qu'il en soit, racompagne-les à l'auret de la forêt, Mido.

Sur ces paroles, Kaepora prit son envol vers la cîmes des arbres, tandis que Mido s'en retournait ramasser son morceau de bois, alors que Link tentait d'engager un brin de conversation pour d'étendre l'atmosphére tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher à cause de Midona qui ne cesse de rester agriper à lui en fixant encore vers le haut où avait disparu le hibou.

-Alors... commença l'hylien. Tu t'appelles Mido?

-Che vais être trés clair, commença calmement l'être des bois. Che n'ai pas l'intenchion de vous chaider à quoi que ce choit. Chi vous voulez chortir, débrouillez-vous. Par contre, che vais vous faire payer pour ce qui est arriver à Charia.

A cette sentence, il fait volte-face en brandissant sa branche devant lui d'un air menaçant et cela avait l'avantage de faire reculer consciencieusement le couple d'étrangers.

-Eh!Eh!... Ecoute, balbutina Link. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à ton amie et j'en suis désolé, mais on va avoir besoin de toi si tu veux que l'on quitte la forêt. Et puis, on peut pas partir avec cette fée?

-Au contraire, s'insurgea Mido. Che veux pas entendre parler de votre bestiole du Monde des Ténébres. Fichez le camp, sinon...

D'un rapide mouvement, le kokiri passa dans le dos de l'hylien et arriva au niveau du ventre de Midona, toujours accrochée à la veste de son protecteur, et lui porta un coup d'estoc au ventre avec son bâton. Non seulement, la jeune femme se retrouva pliée en deux sous la puissance du coup, mais elle ressentie rapidement l'effet secondaire qu'engendrait le touché de cette branche. Midona commença à souffrir d'une douleur lancinante sur la zone d'impact et quand ses mains se posérent dessus par réflexe, elle sentit que son épiderme avait une constitution plus rugeuse et proche du végétal. Elle voulu vérifier en regardant sous son habit, mais, à ce moment, elle ressentit un mouvement dans son corps, comme quelque chose qui se dévellopait en de multiples ramifications, creusant sa chair et ses organes au passage. Ce fut à ce moment que sa voix intérieure se manifesta pour une petite remarque mesquine.

-Alors? Ca fait quel effet d'être prise comme terreau par une plante?

La jeune femme ne comprit pas, mais l'explication lui fut fournie par Mido qui contemplait Link en train d'essayer de venir en aide à Midona sans être capable de comprendre de quel mot elle souffrait. Il était trés inquiet par le visage qu'elle affichait et qui ne cessait de montrer une douleur qui s'intensifier de secondes en secondes.

-Tu ne pourras pas l'aider ainchi, lança le kokiri d'une voix moqueuse. Elle est en train de subir l'effet de l'Epée Kokiri. Quiconque, autre que nous, est touché par cette arme chacrée, che fait peu à peu dévorer par la graine Mocho qu'elle plante dans le corps. La cheule fachon d'en guérir, ch'est de ch'éloigner chuffichament de l'Epée Kokiri pour que la graine meure. Mais il faut dire que la plante est trés vorache et che dirais qu'il ne lui rechte qu'une poignée de checonde à vivre.

Link lui lança un regard inquiet en attendant ces mots, avant que ses yeux ne se mirent à lancer des éclairs, sans pour autant inquiéter l'enfant des bois qui le regardait, tranquillement, en train de soutenir son amie dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus hachée, signe que le parasite Mojo était en train de gagner les poumons. Midona lacha deux ralement rauque qui attirérent l'attention de l'hylien qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que soutenir son corps d'une main, l'autre étant encombré de Navï.

-La chortie, ch'est par là, indiqua négligemment Mido en pointant son bâton en direction du couvert des arbres opposé à la sortie de la caverne.

Sans demander son reste et sans un regard pour l'enfant des bois qui abordait un sourire empli d'une certaine fierté d'avoir joué un aussi mauvais tour à des intrus, Link saisit Midona en enroulant son bras valide autour de ses hanches et de ses cuisses, lui arrachant de faibles gémissements de douleur quand son ventre se fut contraint de se plier, et se mit à courir à travers les buissons et les branches basses, le rire du kokiri l'accompagnant encore longuement dans sa course effreinée pour sauver deux vies...

****************************************************************************************************************************

A l'aéroport d'Hyrule, longue piste d'atterissage qui couvrait une partie du quartier de Kakariko, un jet privé se posa en douceur sur la piste d'atterissage. Le temps pluvieux le fit légérement déraper, mais il réussit à se stabiliser en bout de piste, obligeant la passerelle de débarquement des passagers à effectuer un voyage à allure restreinte pour éviter de finir sa course dans le filet de sécurité étendue en-dessous du rebord de la piste. Alors que tous s'affairait pour la descente du groupe restreint de passager de l'appareil, un hylien, dont le haut du visage est à moitié recouvert d'un cervelliére d'acier descendant jusqu'à mi-visage, pourvue de deux lumiéres rouges rondes pour les yeux, et la carrure de catcheur était habillé d'un impeccable costume trois piéces brun aux reflets d'or, attendait dans le grand hall vitré de l'aéroport, entouré par un vingtaine d'être mi-organique, mi-machine, au visage semblable à des crânes. Derriére ce groupe singulier, se trouvait un attroupement d'hylien munis d'appareils photos, de caméras et de micros, visiblement en train d'attendre pour les mêmes raisons que les autres occupants des lieux. Quand la grande porte coulissante s'écarta pour laisser entrer les nouveaux arrivants de l'extérieur, l'hylien rajusta son col et s'avança vivement auprés du petit groupe en même temps que la troupe de journaliste. Une servante, cheveux gris mi-long, visage serein marqué de tatouages sous les yeux, vêtu d'une robe sombre ouverte devant et recouverte d'un tablier blanc, tient un parapluie au-dessus de la tête d'une hylienne aux longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux d'un bleu de cristal, et portant un haut de soie bleu léger sur une longue robe blanche qui était la cible de tous les flashs et toutes les attentions. L'imposant hylien fendit la foule en sa direction, aidé par ses gardes du corps à la mine peu engageante, et se présenta devant la demoiselle en la saluant d'un baise-main.

-Ravi de comtempler votre exquise grâce dans notre humble ville, mademoiselle Zelda Modsiw, lança-t-il d'une voix grave et puissante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir que ce que l'on dit sur votre beauté est en-dessous de la réalité.

Pour toute réponse, l'hylienne se tourne vers sa suivante, en ignorant totalement son interlocuteur.

-Allons-y, Impa. J'aimerais être le plus rapidement possible à notre hôtel. Ce voyage m'a éreinté.

Toute deux prirent congées de l'assistance en gagnant la sortie et en appelant un taxi dans lequel elles s'éclipsérent, laissant la fouledans une effervécence encore vivace. Dans la cohue qui suivit le passage de Zelda, un des journalistes se tourna vers l'hylien de grande carrure, sans éveiller quelques signes de méfiances de la part de ses gardes du corps.

-Alors, monsieur Onox? demanda-t-il. Etait-ce ce à quoi vous vous attendiez en invitant la représentante de l'archipel Cocolint? Sans compter qu'il s'agit d'une jeune actrice déjà mondialement connu.

L'homme au demi-masque de fer tourna lentement son visage vers le petit homme au visage rond pourvu d'un gros nez rouge en son centre et cerné de deux minuscules fentes en guise d'yeux, surmonté d'un bonnet vert pointu sur lequel était accroché sa carte de presse.

-Exactement ce que j'attendais, Tingle, déclara le colosse. Une vraie beauté doublé d'une sale peste. Ca promet...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. Bon, j'avais dit que j'introduirais des personnages venant de séries autres que Ocarina of Time et Twilight Princess, mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Mais ils sont prévus, rassurez-vous. Prochainement, retour à la civilisation et **


End file.
